


Pride

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn disappears, Rachel is worried, and Santana doesn't give a shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

June 24th (BONUS) – Theme - Pride  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Santana!" a frantic Rachel cried out as she dashed between the crowd, heading for her friend. "Santana!"

"What?" Santana pulled away from her girlfriend, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"I can't find Quinn!" Rachel said.

"She probably just went to get a drink or something," Santana said, trying to end the conversation so she could go back to her previous occupation. Martha – was that even her name? – didn't look like she was going to wait much longer and Santana really wasn't in the mood to lose a hot girl over Berry's stupid issues.

"But she would've told me first!" Rachel continued, oblivious to the fact that Santana was standing with her arms wrapped around some redhead and was clearly not in the mood to talk with her.

"Look, I'm gonna go," the redhead said, slipping from Santana's arms and disappearing into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked, sidetracked, as she realized she hadn't even noticed the other girl this entire time.

"I have no idea!" Santana said, angrily. "What I do know is that she was hot, she was a great kisser, and now she's gone thanks to you! Listen, Berry. Quinn is a big girl. She'll be fine. If she can't find us she'll call. She probably went to pee or something and she'll be back any minute. Now go away or find me a redhead."

Santana turned on her heel and took a step away but someone grabbed her elbow and she spun around to find Rachel looking at her, horrified.

"What now?" she yelled.

Rachel tried to speak but she couldn't. Instead, she pointed the road running between the crowds where the parade was going on.

Santana glanced at where she was pointing. "Yes, floats. Wow. Have you never seen a naked man before? Oh, right, you haven't. Well, there's always a first time for everything. Can I please go now?"

Rachel shook her head. "L-look," she whispered.

Santana was about to punch her best friend's girl but suddenly she realized what the brunette was pointing at and she forgot her anger.

She and Rachel stood dumbfounded as they watched the blonde whose disappearance they'd been discussing for the past few minutes standing on the biggest float in the parade. She'd lost her shirt somewhere along the way and she was standing between two huge, barely dressed men, wearing nothing but her black shorts and the rainbow bra Santana had bought her as a joke when she had come out to her and Brittany last year.

"See? She's fine," Santana said after a minute. "Go Fabray!" she screamed at the float and turned to leave.

"We need to go get her!" Rachel yelled, now even more worried about Quinn.

"Uh, no we don't," Santana said. "She's having fun! She's in New York City, at Pride and she somehow managed to find her way to the top of the biggest float in the entire goddamn parade! Take a page from your girl's book. Enjoy life!" Santana said. She rummaged around her pocket for a minute before taking something out and shoving it into Rachel's hand. "Here. Now go. Enjoy life!" Santana turned around, this time practically running away to distance herself from the crazy girlfriend.

Rachel frowned and then looked at what Santana had given her. "Diddy's Sex Shop – The Best Toys for Girls and Boys" said the rainbow block letters on the otherwise empty black business card. The back had a handwritten address. "Where'd you get this?" she called out, and then realized Santana had already gone – which was actually good because on second thought she probably didn't want to know. Her girlfriend's friend was nice but through experience Rachel had learned that with Santana some questions were best left unanswered.


End file.
